


Yuri Road

by ArgetCross



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, pretty much just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgetCross/pseuds/ArgetCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Out here, we might not make it... and everything hurts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuri Road

"Wake up, Utena, it's time to go."

At the sound of that voice, Utena tried to open her eyes, only to feel as if her entire face had hardened with grit. She could feel the half memory of a dream slip away, full of blood and fire. Old, familiar aches from long-rusted swords brought fresh pain through her reawakened body. Then, one weary voice, calm and bitter, filtered in amid her cacophony of screaming memories.

_"Out here, we might not make it... and everything hurts."_

Fighting her own body's attempt to cower in the thrall of her pain, Utena opened her eyes and sat up. The only thing she recognized in her surroundings was Anthy, who sat cleaning the sand out of her rifle. The sight of her, dirty, tired, and grim, let Utena struggle to her feet. 

She had been lying on a pallet that had large chunks ripped out of it. The morning sun, still weak, streamed in through a hole in the ceiling. The broken linoleum floor and broken, rusted trays told her this once had been a hospital. All remnants from Before.

No wonder she had nightmares.

Utena fell into routine: check her belongings, check her rifle magazine, check her pistol, check her water, wrap her head against the sun, and then follow Anthy to the car. The rifle she slung on her back weighed heavier than any rapier she had wielded, once up on a time.

"Welcome to the End of the World." Anthy greeted her with as Utena pulled herself into the car. Utena covered Anthy’s hand on the rose-signet shift stick with her own and felt the warmth of Anthy’s sun-baked callused skin. Once, Anthy had told Utena that she had forgotten what roses smelled like, amid the gunpowder and sand. She had not seemed remorseful. 

With a roar of the engine gunning to life, they sped back out into the wasteland with no roads.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much for that title, this was born. There's a lot more that could be done, but have this snapshot at least. ^^ Title idea comes from bi-usagi on tumblr.
> 
> Absolute Destiny Apocalypse.


End file.
